


❝dead girl walking❞

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OC, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝but they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing❞





	❝dead girl walking❞

Paryż tonął i nie była to żadna dziwna przenośnia, woda naprawdę zalewała ulice, dostawała się przez otwarte okna do domów, sklepów i innych budynków. Sprawiała, że ludzie w panice uciekali do coraz wyżej położnych miejsc; czasem przewracali się na schodach albo prostych drogach, czasem w tej panice popychali innych. Niszczyli napotkane przeszkody, krzyczeli, barykadowali się, ale przede wszystkim — po prostu ją irytowali.

Nieważne, że miała słuchawki; nieważne, że muzyka była naprawdę głośna — i tak ostatecznie słyszała tylko kolejne lamenty i błagania o pomoc oraz trzaski. Jakby tego było mało — cały internet znów został zalany zdjęciami Biedronki i Czarnego Kota z dołączonymi do nich najpierw zachwytami, a później narzekaniami na nieudolną pomoc.

Tak więc jadła szóstego pączka i czytała o tym, jak cudowne są włosy Biedronki i umiejętności Czarnego Kota, a jedząc siódmego podziwiała, jakie to nowe wiązanki przekleństw tworzyli ludzie. Przy ósmym już cały świat żywo debatował o sytuacji Paryżan — jedni deklarowali swoją pomoc, drudzy zastanawiali się, kiedy woda dotrze w inne miejsca. Byli też trzeci, co widzieli w tym zapowiadany przez wieki koniec świata i próbowali nakłaniać innych do modlitw.

Po dziewiątym i po zobaczeniu zdjęcia własnego, zatopionego do połowy domu, westchnęła ciężko i w końcu podnosiła się, masując przy tym, zakryte niebieską kamizelką, prawe ramię. Gdy dotarła do krawędzi dachu, spojrzała sennie na taflę wody. W końcu — wypowiadając trzy słowa i z kolczykami, które nagle zaczęły świecić, wskoczyła do niej.


End file.
